


Monsters Among Us

by DavidB1000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dark, Emiko is not a good person here., Future AU, Gen, I'm not Prometheus, So Dark It Might as Well Be a black hole, Sorry for Breaking Oliver, i swear it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Set in a possible future, Oliver Queen learns that Emiko Queen is beyond redemption. Sometimes we must face the monsters made by our fathers.





	Monsters Among Us

“With all that I have seen, I know it's not too late to save yourself, Emiko.” Oliver Queen spoke.

Emiko grimaced. “It's far too late to save me, Oliver. This was never meant to go this far, I admit.” 

“Of everyone I have met, you are not beyond redemption. I'm just asking you to give up the Ninth Circle. You still have your humanity.” Oliver spoke.

Emiko laughed bitterly. “Oh, Oliver. I know the exact day, the exact moment I lost my humanity. It was when I hired Malcolm Meryln to sink the Queen's Gambit.” 

Oliver dropped to the floor in shock as his legs gave out. “That....you couldn't....” Of everyone and everything he had faced, this was beyond him.

Emiko shook her head. “I won't strike you down, here, Oliver. Fighting someone who is overwhelmed with shock is like stealing candy from a baby.” She turned and left, as Oliver just laid there, thrown into a state of absolute shock.

&^&

The next time Oliver was aware of anything around him, he was in a hospital bed.   
He frowned. “What the hell?”

“Geez. Honey, when you go out and meet Emiko, can you try to not disappear for 12 hours!” Felicity shivered and hugged him.

Oliver frowned. “I need Barry to go back in time.”   
“I'm sure he'll get right on that, Oliver.” Felicity grinned.

Oliver winced, remembering exactly what had caused him to lose so much time. “Oh, I wish I was joking. I need to stop Emiko from being born.” 

“Did your sister confess to being the Zodiac Killer, and you know, shooting JFK and Martin Luther King Jr, and like helping Hitler's rise to power?” Felicity frowned. “Cause that seems really harsh otherwise. Also, I think The Black Flash, totally original name there, Cisco, would eat your brains for sending Barry on that mission.”

Oliver took a deep breath. “She hired Malcolm Merlyn to sink the Queen's Gambit.”   
Felicity gasped. “Holy Shit.” She wasn't even one to swear normally, but this was most certainly a good time to swear.

“Yeah. I think that's the understatement of the century.” Oliver shivered. “I don't even know how I didn't fall into a damn coma when she told me.”

“What are we going to do?” Felicity asked, still shocked to her core.  
“I'm going to go and get a Stinger Missile Launcher and shoot her with it.” Oliver spoke firmly.

“There is no kill like overkill.” Felicity nodded.

“That is my plan and I am sticking with it.” Oliver spoke.

“I don't blame you.” Felicity spoke.

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this came from the burning of the evidence of Malcolm Merlyn blowing up the Queen's Gambit.
> 
> Burning that evidence only really makes sense to do if Emiko was the mastermind, so to speak.  
> If she truly had nothing to do with it, she would not burn it. She would bury it, hide it deep. But never burn it.  
> Let's hope the writers understand this.


End file.
